Le secret de John
by BakaPillon
Summary: John a deux secrets. Il aime Sherlock et il n'est pas qui il prétend être. Moriarty le découvre et guide Sherlock. John doit protéger ses secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les mois, et plus précisément les 29 jours, John pris son médicament. Une petite capsule jaune que le médecin n'oubliait jamais de prendre. Il la regarda longuement avant de l'avaler dans une gorgée d'eau. Sherlock qui passait par là, l'aire distrait, remarqua néanmoins l'action de son ami. Il lui lança un coup d'œil rapide, l'observant des pieds à la tête, détourna le regard vers la boîte qu'il tenait et lança :

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- J'ai un peu mal au crâne, répondit le militaire. »

Sherlock ne continua pas la conversation trop concentrer sur sa boîte et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard tendre que John posait sur lui. Ce regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments du médecin pour son colocataire. Lui-même ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais lorsque le détective ne le regardait pas, ces yeux ne se détachaient plus de son ami et on pouvait apercevoir quelques sentiments profond pour ce dernier. Les rumeurs à leurs propos venait probablement de ce fameux regard que le brun n'avait encore jamais capté.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce carton ? Lança le médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous l'avons reçu ce matin. Il n'y a même pas un de nos deux noms. Juste l'adresse. Il n'y a pas non plus le nom de l'émetteur. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a différent objet à l'intérieur, analysa le détective.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvre pas ? »

John n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que Sherlock s'était déjà jeté dessus pour l'ouvrir tel un enfant le jours de noël. John se rapprocha curieux de connaître le contenus du colis. Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir que le visage du détective passa de l'excitation à la déception. Il y avait deux lettres adressées à chacun des colocataires, trois coupures de journaux, la photo d'une jeune femme, un couteau dans un sachet scellé de la police et un petit pilulier.

« Ça ressemble à une enquête, tu n'est pas content ? s'étonna John.

\- Non c'est ennuyeux… j'aime pas les clients anonymes et aux vues du couteaux la police à déjà mis ses sales mains dessus, souffla t-il.

\- Tu devrais lire la lettre, c'est une affaire et il y a encore trente minutes tu te plaignais de n'en avoir aucune.

-Évidement que je vais prendre l'affaire ! Il y a une fille morte et un client qui à voler un indice pour que je résolve cette affaire ! Mais j'aime pas les clients anonymes…»

Tout en prenant la lettre qui lui était adressé Sherlock bougonna sur son client. Ce qui fit sourire le médecin qui aimait le voir ainsi. Puis il pris également sa lettre. À la lecture de la sienne Sherlock semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Il semblait plus intéressé et sérieux que lorsqu'il avait vu le carton.

« John.

\- oui ?

\- Il est de retour. »

Le détective tendit le papier à son ami. On pouvait lire :

 _Je suis certain que cette petite enquête te plaira_

 _et qui sait tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses._

 _-JM_

Le cœur du médecin s'emballa. Ces initiales n'annonçaient rien de bon. Sherlock était déjà en train de lire les articles trop excité par le nom de son « client ».

John ouvrit donc sa lettre mais les quelques mots dessus lui glacèrent immédiatement le sang. Son cœur s'arrêta. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Pour lui son monde s'écroula. Il était pétrifié sur place ne pouvant plus bouger, ni respirer. Le détective, inquiet se leva et lui demanda.

« Il y a un problème John ? »

Ce dernier fût pris de panique. Il chiffonna le papier, couru vers le gaz et le brûla sous les yeux médusé de Sherlock.

« Mais enfin John qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Répond moi John ! »

Le médecin semblait paniqué et son silence inquiéta grandement son ami. Il se dirigea vers le carton pris les articles et retourna vers le gaz. Sherlock compris l'intention de son colocataire et se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« Arrêtes ! Mais tu es fou ?! Ce sont des indices ! »

John n'eut pas de mal écarter le corps frêle du sociopathe, qui se retrouva propulsé contre la table. Le médecin se rendit compte immédiatement de son geste. Il posa les articles et se précipita vers son ami qui eut le souffle coupé par la violence du coup.

« Sherlock ça va ? s'inquiéta le médecin

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi fort ? Souffla le détective.

\- Je suis désolé .. Je ne voulais pas.. excuse moi.

\- Ce n'est rien »

dit-il rapidement en se relevant attrapant les morceaux de papier d'un air triomphant.

« John, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état mais calme toi. Peu importe ce que Moriarty a pu te dire mais ces articles sont importants à l'avancer de notre enquête et cette jeune femme attend que l'on trouve son meurtrier. Et j'enquêterai tant que tu me donnera pas une raison valable de ne pas le faire. »

L'ancien militaire se sentit stupide, son geste était puéril.

« Je suis désolé tu as raison, nous devons trouver son meurtrier.

\- Bien, content que tu es retrouver tes esprits ! Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. Demanda simplement le sociopathe.

\- Quoi ?! Non. s'énerva le médecin.

\- C'est peut-être un indice important, insista Sherlock.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est personnel et c'est tout ce que tu sauras ! »

sachant que le détective insisterai et ne voulant pas céder à ces yeux bleus perçants d'une grande beauté John monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Sherlock haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir, légèrement irrité par les événements, pour examiné ses indices.

Le médecin faisait le cent pas. Comment Moriarty avait-il pus le savoir ? Ces mots était à présent gravés dans sa tête et la panique le repris

 _Je sais ce que tu es._

 _-JM_

Cette enquête était sûrement lier à son secret et il était hors de question que Sherlock soit au courant. Il ferai tout pour empêcher que cela arrive. TOUT.


	2. Chapter 2

« Alors résumons. Allison, 25 ans est porté disparu le 25 septembre. Son corps est retrouvé le 28 dans une forêt à plus de 100km de Londres. La cause de la mort est du à de profondes entailles sur le torse mais elle en présente également dans le dos, les avant-bras et les cuisses. Le couteau en question a été retrouvé planter dans la gorge de la victime qui était déjà morte. Il voulait donc être certain qu'elle ne se relèverai pas. Un des détails troublants, elle pleurait de sang. Ses muscles étaient également tous sans exceptions contractés ce qui est complètement inhabituel lors des morts à l'arme blanche. Ces symptômes peuvent être explique par un poison mais rien de tel n'a été retrouvé dans l'organisme. La police n'a pour l'instant aucun suspect et soupçonne un détraquer d'être l'auteur de ce crime. C'est horrible, elle semble avoir tellement souffert. »

Souffla John se perdant momentanément dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance que cette femme avait subi avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Personne ne devait finir comme ça surtout aussi jeune. Après une longue expiration il revint sur terre pour observer Sherlock sur son fauteuil, qui ne l'avait absolument pas écouté. Ce dernier était concentré à étudier l'arme du crime à travers son sachet de scellé qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Son index gauche posé sur ses lèvres, l'air sérieux, il réfléchissait à on ne sait quoi. Mais le médecin ne s'inquiéta pas de l'objet de sa pensée. Lui était concentré sur le doigt de son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, comme envoûté par celui-ci caressant délicatement ses lèvres. John se sentait toujours coupable de regarder ainsi son colocataire. Mais sa culpabilité ne dépassait pas son attirance pour Sherlock. Le temps c'était arrêté. Il ne pensait plus à la pauvre victime, juste à son ami, tellement beau lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Tout était si calme et lent. Tous les sens du militaire était en veille seul la vue semblait fonctionner, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Soudain son ouïe fut sollicitée.

« Tu ne trouves pas ce couteau étrange ? s'interrogea le détective.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je trouve sa couleur particulière, viens voir. De plus, les ornementations sur le manche sont plutôt raffinées. Pourquoi laisserait-on un si beau couteau et sûrement rare, sur une scène de crime ? »

John alla examiner le couteau de plus près. Il s'approcha de son ami qui lui tendait l'objet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il semblait avoir déjà aperçus un couteau similaire. Cependant il reprit rapidement ses esprits et dit calmement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je trouve la couleur de ce couteau tout à fait normal hormis les tâche de sang. Et il a pu prendre une des première choses qui lui tombait sous la main pour agresser cette fille. Si ça se trouve l'arme ne lui appartenait même pas.

Cette affaire me trouble, commença à s'énerver Sherlock.

Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna John de la réaction de son ami.

C'est rien. »

Sherlock semblait irrité par la réponse de son ami. Il se leva sans bruit pris sa veste et sortis. Surpris l'ancien militaire se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'escalier de leur appartement.

« Mais Sherlock où vas-tu ?

Je vais voir la famille de la victime pour enquêter sur elle, répondit sèchement le détective.

Attends-moi, je t'accompagne. Se précipita John.

Non j'irai seul. »

La porte se claqua sur ces derniers mots. Le médecin se trouvait en haut des escaliers, sa veste à la main, fixant le bois vert. Sherlock se serai rendu compte qu'il mentait ? C'était impossible le détective ne remettait que rarement la parole du médecin en doute. Moriarty ne le mettait habituellement pas dans cet état. John ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son vieux fauteuil rouge, toujours sa veste à la main. L'implication du criminel consultant effrayait l'ancien militaire, cette histoire ne sentait pas bon.

Il était presque 22H et le détective n'était toujours pas revenue. John faisait les cent pas de la cuisine au salon. Il aurait dû le suivre. Il pensait au pire. Le détective été peut-être tomber entre les mains de Moriarty ou avait rencontrer le tueur d'Allison. Bien sûre il avait téléphoné au sociopathe de nombreuse fois mais la seule voix qu'il entendait venait du répondeur. Sherlock évitait clairement son colocataire. Le cœur de John semblait se resserrer rendant sa respiration plus haletante. Si son ami avait appris son secret et le détestait. Il imaginait sa vie sans le détective. Ne plus pouvoir l'observer réfléchir, ne plus le voir excité par une affaire complexe, ne plus voir ses yeux scintillants révéler le nom du coupable, ne plus sentir son odeur lorsqu'il le frôle, ne plus être à ses côté, cela tuerai le médecin.

Soudain la porte menant au salon s'ouvrit doucement cassant le silence pesant de la pièce et laissant John figer sur place. Sherlock rentra la tête baisser jeta son manteau sur la chaise et s'affala sur le canapé. John lança timidement la conversation :

« Tu es trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Tout dépend de ta définition d'intéressant. Je pensais être un sociopathe solitaire mais j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi, souffla désespérément le détective. Elle est fille unique, ses parents n'ont pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis trois ans. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle vivait toujours à Londres. Ces amis de lycée n'ont pas de nouvelles depuis leurs diplômes. Elle est femme de ménage pour de riches personnes mais tous ne l'ont vu qu'une fois lors de l'embauche et la connaissent peu. Elle vit seule dans un petit studio sa proprio ne la jamais vu, ses voisins non plus, ils pensaient que l'appartement était vide. Je lui ai trouvé une amie qui vit hors de la ville c'est elle qui a donné l'alerte car elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Mais à ces dires elles ne se voyaient qu'une fois par mois et s'appelait qu'occasionnellement. Elle ne l'a appelé que parce qu'elle avait manqué le coup de fils d'Allison 1 heures plus tôt et que depuis elle ne répondait plus. La sachant seule elle à avertit la police. Aucune des personnes interrogées ne semblait toucher par sa mort. Molly a analysé les pilules dans le pilulier, Juste un mélange de plante inoffensif sans but réel. Encore un charlatan qui lui a conseiller comme vitamine. Le couteau, rien il n'est pas si exceptionnel que j'ai pu le croire en voyant ton visage. Juste de l'argent. Il en existe plusieurs exemplaires dans un 3 restaurants chics du centre-ville mais la police a déjà chercher et tout le personnel à un alibi.

On peut dire que l'affaire piétine alors, constata John.

En plus rien chez elle ne la relie a Moriarty ou même à toi. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me cache tant de chose ni pourquoi il veut que je m'intéresse à cette affaire et encore moins ce qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre ! cracha violement Sherlock.

Ecoutes moi. Ce que je te cache est personnel et n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Crois-moi. Il a juste voulu me déstabiliser et il a réussi, tenta le médecin pour rassurer son ami. Je suis de ton côté.

Si Moriarty a quelque chose à ton sujet je veux être au courant. Si il te fait du chantage où te menace je dois être au courant. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses… Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi, la voix du détective pris un ton presque triste.

Si ça arrive tu seras le premier à le savoir, mentit le militaire. Sherlock tu es mon ami, et l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Évidemment que j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère. Mais certains secrets doivent rester des secrets. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Oui, je comprends. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? je n'ai rien fait ou dit de mal ?

Sherlock, tu fais ou dis quelque chose de mal constamment. Et si ça me dérangeait vraiment je serai parti depuis longtemps, souri tendrement John amusé par son sociopathe d'ami.

Bien. De toute manière je finirai bien par savoir ce que tu caches. Les secrets me résistent rarement, dit fièrement le détective.

Hahaha ! Dans tes rêves ! Le mien est à mille lieux de tes pensées les plus folles, ria le médecin convaincu que l'esprit de son ami aussi enfantin soit-il ne trouverai jamais son secret. Tu as mangé ?

Pas depuis l'autre soir, répondit plus calmement Sherlock.

Hier soir ? s'inquiéta l'ancien militaire

Non le soir d'avant.

Ce n'est pas sérieux Sherlock ! Un jour tu vas mourir de faim. »

Tout en faisant la morale à son ami John alla réchauffer les restes de son repas du soir pour lui. Il était rassuré que son détective préférer ne se doute de rien et lui fasse toujours confiance. Pour lui tout redevenait normal malgré la menace de Moriarty. Il sourit tout de même rassurer à l'idée que son ami ne le suspecte de rien et ne le suspectera jamais. Il lui ramena une assiette de pâtes aux légumes. Malgré une dispute d'une dizaine de minutes sur la nécessité de manger et les ralentissements cérébraux causés par la digestion, Sherlock accepta enfin d'avaler son repas.

Dans la cuisine les deux colocataires était assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier mangeant sont plats de pâtes tout en élaborant une hypothèse de stalker fan de gastronomie, le deuxième se perdant dans les yeux bleu mer du sud du premier.

« Après tout c'est une jolie jeune femme. Elle vivait seule sans attache. Un type la suit pendant plusieurs jours, se dit qu'elle serait mieux avec lui, la kidnappe au bon moment, ça tourne mal il la tue. Mais il ne laisse aucun indice, aucune trace. Et plus important il a attiré l'attention de Moriarty… »

Sherlock replongea dans ses pensées. John lui était toujours perdu dans les yeux de son colocataire. La main sous le menton, le sourire niai, tout sur le visage de John indiquait l'amour, seul un sociopathe ne saurait le voir. La concentration dont Sherlock faisait preuve dans chacune de ses enquêtes rendait l'ancien militaire de plus en plus fou de lui. A cet instant le temps semblait durer des heures pour le plus grand bonheur de John.

Un fou repu le détective délaissa ses pâtes pour aller s'asseoir sur son fidèle fauteuil. Les engrenages de son cerveau furent audibles dans toute la pièce. Le médecin compris que s'il ne faisait rien ses pâtes resteraient ici jusqu'à leurs décompositions totales. Il entreprit donc de jeter les reste de et faire la vaisselle. Mais lorsqu'il revint vers le salon Sherlock était assis le téléphone à la main et l'aire sérieux. Ses yeux était à la fois glacial mais une lueur d'excitation se trouvait aux coins de ces derniers.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Le détective tendit alors son téléphone au médecin.

 _Je vois que tu as du mal avec ma petite énigme._

 _Tu ne cherches pas ce qu'il faut._

 _Viens à minuit près du port avec Johnny Boy pour un indice._

 _XOXO-JM_

« Tu comptes y aller ? demanda l'ancien militaire.

Evidement ! Je ne vais pas manquer une confrontation avec le criminel consultant. »

Sherlock avait beau être exciter John sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ce soir était un soir particulier pour lui. Heureusement il était prévoyant et sur ses gardes. Il prit son arme et la rangea dans son jean. Par ce geste il passât en mode combat.

Dans le taxi, le silence régnait. Sherlock concentré sur les éléments de l'affaire qu'il avait pu manquer et John prêt à combattre si il le fallait. Mais ce silence traduisait aussi la légère angoisse des deux protagonistes. Moriarty ne faisait pas les choses au hasard, il avait prévu ce manque d'indice et cette rencontre. Il avait certainement un plan machiavélique pour les deux amis et eux se dirigeaient consciemment à ce qui ressemblait à un piège.

Arriver au port, le duo se trouva face à un grand hangar. Cette nuit était nuageuse mais quelques rayons de lune pouvaient éclairer la vieille bâtisse. Le détective marchait tel un félin dans le silence de la nuit. Il examina rapidement le hangar. Celui-ci semblait plutôt vieux, mais certaines taules semblaient avoir été misent ici récemment, comme si il avait été rénové. Il posa sa main sur la porte froide en acier. Elle paraissait lourde pour une vielle porte de hangar. Son cœur accéléra, derrière cette porte pouvait se trouver son pire ennemis ou un autre danger de mort. Une légère angoisse vînt pincer son cœur mais elle fût vite balayée par l'excitation de retrouver son némésis. John quant à lui se trouvait à mon d'un mètre de son ami, la main sur son révolver, prêt à dégainer au moins signe de danger.

Le grincement sourd de la porte lors de son ouverture vînt casser le silence et la prudence des deux comparses. Si Moriarty ne savait qu'ils étaient là maintenant il le savait. Sherlock alluma sa petite lampe torche pour percer le noir abyssal de la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient entrer. Il fît le premier pas, suivit de près par John. A la première inspection du détective, la pièce sembla vide de meuble et d'un quelconque être vivant. La pression retomba légèrement. Lorsqu'une silhouette énorme vînt percer le petit rayon de lumière qui traversait la porte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la porte se retrouva fermé sur eux. Ils étaient bloqués. Un bruit métallique les inquiéta encore plus. C'est en levant la tête que les deux amis purent apercevoir que le toit au-dessus de leurs têtes s'était écarté pour laisser entrevoir le ciel. Elle leurs permis de mieux observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Rien. Excepté quatre murs gris métalliques, froids et épais. Sur le mur en face de la porte à plusieurs mètres du sol se trouvait un balcon. De ce dernier sortit un rire grave. Un visage que trop familier fît son apparition.

« Sherlock ! tu m'as manqué ! ria t il

Ce n'est pas réciproque, dit glacialement Sherlock.

Oh ne soit pas timide ! Je vois bien que tu es aussi content que moi si ce n'est plus ! Johnny boy ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon petit ne ta pas trop déranger j'espère. Il t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

…

Ce n'est pas gentil gentil de cacher ses petits secrets à ses amis, Johnny Boy ! Peu importe il va vite comprendre. Après tout c'est le sujet de cette enquête ! s'exclama le criminel consultant.

Comment ça ? S'interrogea Sherlock.

Gros bêta ! Tu t'es trompé encore ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'enquêter sur un meurtre ! Tu me déçois de plus en plus …

Sur quoi je devrais enquêter si ce n'est pas un meurtre ?

Sur la fille ! C'est elle le secret, enfin ce qu'elle est, hurla Jim exaspéré.

Tais-toi ! »

John avait presque fait trembler les murs. Un regarde noir visant le criminel sortait de ses yeux. S'il avait pu le tuer sur le champs ce serais déjà fait.

« Tu crois qu'il ne s'en rendra jamais compte ? J'ai réussi il y arrivera. J'avance légèrement l'heure fatidique, souris machiavéliquement Moriarty.

SI tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire faire ce que tu veux tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

Dans cette joute Sherlock ne pouvait que les observer, dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

« Mais, Johnny Boy, ce soir c'est LE soir.

Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas de solution pour ce genre de situation ? Je pensais que tu étais du genre intelligent. Il faut croire que je me trompe, se vanta John.

Ah tu parles de ta petite pilule jaune que mes amis ont gentiment remplacée pour moi ? Figure-toi que j'étais au courant. »

Moriarty était sérieux et ne rigolait plus. Il plongea son regard noir de serpent dans les yeux du médecin. Après un instant d'incompréhension John se précipita sur ses poches à la recherche des dites pilules.

« Ce soir ils prévoient un dégagement du ciel. Nous pourrons admirer la pleine lune, souris Jim en regardant le plafond pensif. Sherlock, je suis d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner le mobile du meurtre et en quelques sortes la cause de la mort également.

Non je t'en supplie ! tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, hurla l'ancien militaire.

John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? murmura le détective.

Il se passe Sherlock, que d'ici quelques minutes, grâce à la démonstration de Johnny boy, tu vas découvrir qui était Allison. Ou plutôt CE qu'elle était. »

* * *

Je me doute bien que maintenant tout le monde à trouver qui était John. Mais c'est pas grave je laisse le mot magique pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, j'espère avoir légèrement amélioré mon orthographe. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit pardon ... Mes études m'en ont empêché mais c'est fini ! Et donc je penses que je vais continuer a poster cette story ! J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre et que l'attente valait le coup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« John, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Sherlock était dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était larguer et son Némésis s'en délectait, comme il se délectait de la colère et de la frayeur de John. Le détective se trouvait quelques pas derrière le médecin et ne pouvait qu'assisté impuissant à une joute de regard entre son ennemi et son colocataire.

« John je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Tout d'abord tu vas m'insulter et devenir violent, puis tu auras peur et enfin tu me supplieras de t'aider, expliqua calmement le criminel.

\- Je ne te supplierai jamais espèce d'ordure ! Tu penses pouvoir faire ce que tu veux avec moi ? Mais va te faire foutre ! Cracha le médecin.

\- C'est normal d'être en colère. Après tout depuis des années tu caches très bien ce secret et les seuls personnes à le connaître on été choisi par tes soins. Moi même je n'aurais jamais deviner sans un peu d'aide. »

Jim souriait et le doute germa dans l'esprit de John. Comment une personne aussi rationnel que Jim Moriarty avait-elle pu avoir ne serai ce qu'un soupçon d'idée sur la nature de son secret ? Les yeux du médecin quittèrent le criminel et se mirent à trouver une explication à cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Qui avait trahis John ?

« Johnny Boy… Ton esprit est tellement petit..ria l'antagoniste

\- Mais ferme la ! Tu essayes juste de semer le doute dans mon esprit ! Hurla l'ancien militaire

\- John, calme toi, c'est ce qu'il veut que tu soit en colère. Tu es plus fort que lui, tenta Sherlock pour le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis avec toi peu importe ce qu'il a contre toi je serai la pour te soutenir.

\- Non c'est faux ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! »

John hurla dans un excès de rage, dégagea la main de Sherlock violemment ce qui propulsa ce dernier à terre. Pendant plusieurs secondes le regard furieux du médecin ne ciblait plus le criminel mais son ami. Le détective à terre ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette rage ni pourquoi elle était diriger contre lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi il se mit à trembler et la peur pris la gorge du sociopathe. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que John était violent avec lui.

L'ancien militaire regretta rapidement son geste mais c'était trop tard Sherlock respirait la peur, il pouvait le sentir. La rage quitta ses yeux pour laisser place au remord. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son ami. Même si Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre dans quelle situation se trouvait John rien ne l'obligeait à être violent. Il devenait dangereux. La peur de Sherlock le rejoignit et une envie urgente de vomir se fit sentir dans son estomac. Il voulu se jeter auprès de son ami mais la voix enjouer du criminel le stoppa.

« Nous sommes déjà à la phase deux, la peur. Tu vois John j'avais peur que de te torturer soit moins marrant que de torturer Sherlock, ce qui en soit est le cas tu es tellement prévisible, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer voir une tel expression sur le visage de Sherlock. Si tu savais comme ça m'excite ! J'aurais voulu te laisser mijoter encore plus longtemps avant de voir vos jolis minois se tordre de peur mais tu prenais trop la confiance et Sherlock s'éloignait du sujet. Et puis avouons le j'avais hâte de vous voir vous déchirez.

\- Quoique tu fasses Jim, tu ne pourras pas nous déchirez comme tu le dis, cracha le détective en se relevant sûr de lui. Peu importe ce que tu as contre John je suis son ami et rien ne changera ça.

\- Argh.. Tu me dégoûte avec tout ce sentimentalisme niaiseux ! Tu crois que rien ne changera mais tout va changer ! Ta petite vie dans ton petit appartement avec ton petit colocataire se termine maintenant ! Et la vie de John est sur le point d'être gâcher et tu en seras la principal cause ! Si il ne t'avais jamais rencontrer son secret serai toujours au chaud et tu ne serai pas sur le point de briser son cœur ! Ce soir JE VAIS VOUS BRISEZ ! Et tu ne peux rien changer à cela ! »

Jim était passé de la joie à la colère. Son désire de destruction semblait atteindre son paroxysme. John assistait impuissant à la scène. Pour la première fois de sa vie la peur le pétrifiait. Malgré les mots rassurant de son ami sur le futur il était conscient que le criminel disait vrai. Ce soir il perdrait Sherlock et sa vie serai gâcher. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et irrégulière. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir, en perdant le contrôle de ces émotions il perdrait le contrôle de lui même et plus tard était le mieux.

« Tu pus la peur John, cracha le criminel. Ton heure va arriver. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas refait. On m'as laisser entendre que c'était encore pire après plusieurs années. Comme un barrage qui se brise tu emporteras tout avec toi. »

Il avait raison et l'ancien militaire le savait comme il savait que son but était de le mettre à bout.

« J'ai hâte de voir les yeux terrifiés de Sherlock, entendre ces cris et savoir que son cœur sera près à exploser. Tout cela m'excite vraiment, au plus au point. »

Ce sifflement de vipère résonnait dans les oreilles de John. Il commença à perdre le contrôle. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol les mains sur ces oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce qu'il savait déjà. Une douleur immense lui agrippa l'intestin comme pour le broyer. Une plainte sortis inconsciemment de sa bouche.

Sherlock se pétrifia, qu'arrivait-il à son ami ? Alors que le rire machiavélique et malsain de Jim fit trembler les murs.

« L'heure a sonner ! Le spectacle commence ! »

Sherlock avait peur. Ne pas comprendre était pour lui une source d'angoisse infini. Cependant, à ce moment précis il se devait de resté fort et de protéger son ami face à Moriarty. Il vint se placer devant John comme pour créer une barrière entre les deux hommes. Son regard était froid et confiant, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait. Le visage du criminel présentait un rictus indiquant au détective que son petit jeu d'acteur ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Sherlock n'en avait que faire il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, protéger John.

L'ambiance était des plus pesante pour le détective. Dans un silence des plus morbide, il attendait. Son regard était bloqué sur son ennemi, tandis que son ouïe était accablé par les gémissement de douleur de John. Il attendait. Son cerveau ne pouvait comprendre, ni évaluer la situation avec si peu d'information. Moriarty avait-il empoisonné John ? c'était peu probable. D'où venait donc la douleur de son ami ? Était il malade ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une information concernant son colocataire alors que Jim en avait connaissance ? Il y avait trop de question qui venait à l'esprit de Sherlock. Trop pour lui. Son inutilité face à la détresse de son ami lui donna envie de crier de rage. Toutes ces émotions le rendait fou. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Le détective pris un grande inspiration afin de couper ses longue minutes de silence. Il devait couper cette ambiance, stopper cette attente et faire sortir sa haine. Mais il fut interrompu pas un bruit sourd.

L'attention des deux génies se porta sur l'entré en métal. Un bruit sourd se fit de nouveau entendre, comme si on essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Cette dernière commença d'ailleurs a céder sous les coups de l'intrus. Il ne fallu que quatre coups à ce dernier pour éliminer l'obstacle de son chemin. À la vue de la porte dans les aires Sherlock lança un regard à Moriarty, qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait que les détective.

Trois hommes firent leurs entrées dans l'entrepôt d'un pas déterminé. Le premiers se dirigea vers Sherlock, l'agrippa par le col de son manteau et le souleva de manière à ce que ses pieds se retrouvent à plus ou moins 50 centimètres du sol. Le second sauta d'un bond inhumain vers le balcon où se trouvait le criminel afin de le mettre dans la même situation que Sherlock. Le criminel le compris rapidement et sortis son arme de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il essuya un coup sévère dans la mâchoire pour chuter et perdre son arme a quelques mètres de lui. Encore abasourdi il fixa le jeune homme d'environ 25 ans qui lui avait asséné le coup. Un blondinet en baggy venait de le frapper et son visage plein de rage indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais ce fût à son tour de recevoir un coup sortit de l'obscurité. Ce coup le fît chuter du balcon contre le sol. Un homme de main de Moriarty sortis de l'ombre, aida son employeur à se relever et avec ce dernier quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il était apparus.

Le dernier homme plus calme que ses amis s'agenouilla à côté de John. Il murmura quelques mots inaudible pour le détective toujours en suspend, qui observait la scène au dessus de l'épaule de son agresseur. Ce dernier très grand et costaud ne savait pas vraiment que faire du détective. Le plus calme sortis un aiguille de sa veste de costard et la planta dans la nuque du médecin dont la douleur semblait se calmer.

«John.. »

souffla Sherlock tel qu'il pu.

Le blondinet qui était définitivement le plus jeune des trois mais également le plus agressif se releva d'un bond et remarqua que sa cible avait disparu. Il se retourna alors vivement vers le détective et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décider. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la rage et l'envie de détruire le sociopathe. Alors qu'il arriva au niveau du détective, toujours dans une situation peu agréable, une voix faiblarde se fit entendre.

« Archie, non pas lui. »

Le blond, le costaud et Sherlock se retournèrent alors vers John, toujours à terre, qui venait de souffler ses quelques paroles pour éviter à son ami de subir les coups du jeune homme. Dans sa voix on pouvait entendre que le médecin était très faible, ses forces l'abandonnaient visiblement.

Le dit Archie se posta à côté de Sherlock et le fixa tandis que l'homme en costard pris John sur ses épaules pour le faire sortir de cet enfer malgré les protestations du détective qui se retrouva rapidement seul avec les deux inconnus.

« C'est lui le colocataire détective ? Demanda le plus vieux.

\- Certainement si le doc ne veux pas qu'on le touche, ronchonna Archie, en même temps ce n'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup d'amis.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? On ne va quand même pas le prendre avec nous ?

\- Où est-ce que vous emmener John ? Se débattit Sherlock.

\- Ta gueule ! On t'a pas demander de parler ! cracha le blond. Il est hors de question que cet inconnu vienne avec nous même si John lui fait confiance ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Qu'est ce que j'en fait alors ?

\- Je sais pas Will ! Tu lui éclate la tête contre le sol, tu lui pète le nez, tu lui casses une béquille, j'en sais rien tant qu'il nous suis pas je m'en fou. Méprisa le plus jeune

-John ne va pas être très content si on fait du mal à son ami, remarqua le fameux Will.

-C'est pas comme si ils allaient se revoir après cette histoire, Archie souri d'un air narquois.

\- C'est pas faux.»

Conclus Will. Ce dernier ressemblait à un ours. Il devait mesurer 1m95 selon Sherlock et environ 150 kg. Une grosse barbe venait couvrir la moitié de son visage. Il lâcha le détective qui tomba sur le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le genou de Will s'appuya sur son ventre pour le maintenir au sol. Il agrippa de sa grosse main le crâne de Sherlock au niveau de tempe avant de lui murmurer calmement :

« Ne te débat. Ça ira vite. Tu auras un peu mal au crâne à ton réveil mais rien de bien grave. J'espère sincèrement avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer dans de meilleurs conditions, pour John. Au revoir Sherlock Holmes. »

Le génie sentit son crâne quitter le sol. Il savait que lorsqu'il allait le retrouver ce ne serai pas sympathique mais seul le sort de John lui importait réellement. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite. Puis soudain une douleur et le noir. Le détective devrais attendre avant de ramener son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les review malgré le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir. Je penses que je vais prendre un rythme plus régulier comme un chapitre par semaine au minimum. Enfin je dit ça et j'ai déjà un jour de retard... ^^**

 **Bref bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Comme tous les matins madame Hudson avait monté le petit déjeuner de Sherlock dans le salon. Cependant le détective et son colocataire n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière. Pour eux ce n'était pas inhabituel mais la logeuse s'inquiétait toujours. Il était déjà 10h et aucune nouvelle des deux amis. Elle décida donc de débarrasser le thé devenu froid et les biscuits.

Elle prit le plateau et plongeât son regard dans le liquide brun. Elle se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver ses locataires et surtout de quel bourbier devaient-ils encore s'extraire. Les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit. La sonnette vint cependant la tirer de ses pensées. Elle descendit rapidement les marche en tentant de ne pas renverser son plateau afin de répondre à la sonnerie.

Elle ouvrit la grosse porte verte et elle put observer des deux hommes se tenant tout sourire sur son palier.

La douleur, c'était tout ce que Sherlock pouvait ressentir. Tout d'abord sa tête, le mal qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de réfléchir. Les rayons du soleil étaient similaires à des aiguilles que l'on enfonçait délicatement dans chacun de ses yeux. Son oreille interne était également sujette aux conséquences du coup qui lui avait été porter quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, il lui était difficile d'avancer correctement sans se maintenir à une surface solide. Même avec un mur à sa disposition, il arrivait au détective de chuter tellement la notion d'espace lui était devenu abstraite. Les bruit de la ville n'arrangeant rien à sa situation. Sa démarche provoquait le questionnement des passants, qui ne savait pas si il fallait l'aider ou appeler la police pour un état d'ébriété. Il arriva, non sans mal, devant la porte qui portait l'inscription doré « 221b ». Comment était-il arrivé là ? La simple volonté de retrouver son ami l'avait mené ici car la douleur la plus profonde qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti était la douleur de sa perte, de son incompétence à le protéger mais également de ce mystère qui entourait l'homme avec qui il vivait depuis plusieurs années à présent.

En ouvrant la porte il chuta violemment au sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour alerter la logeuse qui se dirigeât auprès de l'homme souffrant.

« Sherlock ? Mais où étiez vous ? Je vous ai appelé ce matin mais vous n'avez jamais répondu. Mais que vous arrive t-il ? Sherlock Holmes, si vous avez usé de quelque substance illicite quelque qu'elle soit je vais être dans l'obligation d'en appeler à votre frère et dieu sait à quel point je détesterai en arriver là… Pour vous comme pour moi. Sa présence ne m'est jamais agréable, la logeuse roula des yeux à cette pensée.

\- Madame Hudson… John.. souffla Sherlock, je.. je dois le retrouver. Ah.. ma tête…

\- Il ne faut pas être détective pour vous dire que vous n'êtes pas très en forme, constata la vieille dame. Je vais appeler Molly c'est plus prudent. »

Non non non. Qui disait Molly disait examen et Sherlock n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait retrouver John au plus vite, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu son ami allait au plus mal, qui sait dans quel état il pouvait être maintenant. Mais le détective n'était pas en état de contester les ordres d'une vieille dame. Il se retrouva enfoncer dans son fauteuil et sans s'en rendre compte repartis dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

« Il m'inquiète beaucoup. Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui mais je ne suis pas sure. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Je crois même qu'il s'est plains de sa tête. Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

\- Je vais vous le dire Madame Hudson. Ne vous en faites pas il a déjà vu pire, rassura Molly.

-Il nous les fera vraiment toutes. Il me rappel mon ex époux, la seule chose qui l'a arrêté c'est la chaise électrique, se remémora la logeuse.

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

La jeune femme n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement. Elle commença à examiner le détective. Elle vérifia sa réaction à la lumière puis tâtât le crâne du génie. Elle prit son poignet pour prendra sa fréquence cardiaque ainsi que sa pression artérielle. Son visage se décontracta.

« Ne vous en faites pas madame Hudson. Il a pris un sacré coup à l'arrière du crâne, constata Molly. Au pire des cas il souffre d'une légère commotion. Cependant il faut qu'il se repose.

\- Une commotion ce n'est pas grave ? s'inquiéta la vieille dame.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas bénin mais elle ne nécessite pas une hospitalisation il doit juste rester calme les deux prochaines semaines et il consultera si d'autre symptômes arrivent.

-Vous vous rendez compte ce que vous lui demander ? s'offusqua la logeuse. Demander à Sherlock de rester calme c'est comme demander à un âne de voler. Et consulter c'est comme demander au dit âne de construire une fusée pour aller sur la lune.

-Cette âne a plus de chance de réussir à aller sur la lune par lui même que certain de nos congénère »

Cracha difficilement le détective. Ce dernier se relevait déjà de son fauteuil toujours légèrement étourdi mais néanmoins beaucoup moins diminué qu'à son arrivée. Sous le regard médusé des deux femmes il se dirigea vers la porte tout en prenant son manteau en main. Il marchait d'un pas décider. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà passé la porte du salon lorsque Molly décida de l'arrêter. Elle attrapa le détective par le bras pour le traîner de force à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bien que frêle elle parvînt à lui refaire passer la porte, mais ce fût bien parce que le détective ne se débattait pas. Madame Hudson alla préparer le thé pour les deux jeunes gens mais surtout pour les laisser s'expliquer.

« Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? s'énerva Molly. Vous êtes encore souffrant. Je ne peux pas vous laisser courir comme un lièvre.

\- Mais je ... »

Le détective n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que la jeune médecin le coupa d'un ton sec.

« Non ! Je me fiche de votre enquête. C'est votre santé qui est en jeu et c'est mon rôle de médecin de la préserver.

\- Vous travaillez dans une morgue… lâcha Sherlock septique.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais il n'empêche que je reste un médecin. De plus je suis sûre que John est d'accord avec moi. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'essaye de faire ! Cracha le détective. Je ne sais pas où il est mais il est avec des types vraiment étranges et sûrement en danger à l'heure qu'il est.

-Le docteur Watson est en danger ? s'inquiéta Molly.

\- Bien sure que non. »

C'était la logeuse qui était revenu. Deux tasses de thés sur un plateau et l'aire sereine elle prononça ces quelques mots. Des mots qui avaient provoqué en Sherlock une décharge électrique. La vieille femme savait quelque chose sur le médecin. Si ce n'était pas sur l'état actuel de l'ancien militaire c'était sûrement sur son secret qui donnait tant de fil à retordre au génie.

« Comment ça ? Que savez-vous de l'état actuel de John ? »

Interrogea le détective. Il c'était précipité sur la vieille dame pour lui maintenir les épaules et la regarder droit dans les yeux, afin de capter toute sa concentration. Elle eut l'aire étonner que son locataire n'ai pas plus d'information.

« Oui et bien en tout cas c'est ce qu'on affirmer les deux messieurs de tout à l'heure. Ils étaient charmants, des amis à notre cher John apparemment, répondit madame Hudson.

\- Des gens sont venu ici ? Et que voulaient t-ils ? s'agita Sherlock

-Rien de spécial, réfléchit-elle. John les a envoyés pour récupérer quelques affaires à lui. Je les ai cru car ils sont allés dans sa chambre et sont directement aller vers un cachette sous la lampe de son chevet. On ne peut pas inventer ça sans chercher. En plus ils étaient fort agréables, très polis.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont pris ? s'énerva Sherlock par le manque de rapidité des informations.

\- Un petit pilulier, il me semble. Ils ont dit que John en avait besoin car il ne rentrera pas à la maison pour un long moment. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire plus, raconta la logeuse. Ils ont dit que c'était le choix de John et que nous devions le respecter. J'ai directement pensé que vous aviez encore gaffer et que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il reviendrai rapidement après avoir compris que vous n'étiez qu'un idiot.

\- De ces deux hommes, l'un était blond, jeune avec un style qui laisse à désirer et l'autre très grand et costaud, capable de casser des murs avec une grosse barbe brune ? Questionna le détective.

\- Oui je reconnaîs le plus grand mais le blond ne me dis rien. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains, pas très bien coiffé si vous voulez mon avis. Il portait des grosses lunettes noires et une veste en velours marron, ça lui ternissait le visage, expliqua la vieille femme.

\- Ce sont eux ! Ceux qui ont enlever John ! Will et je ne sais qui… Mais comment savaient-ils où John cachait ce pilulier dans sa chambre et comment se fait-il qu'ils aient écouté John dans le hangar ? Ils connaissent John mais d'où ? Ce n'est clairement pas des médecins ni des militaires, remarqua le génie. Et John ne sait pas vraiment débattu quand ils l'ont enlevé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Sherlock, confis Molly. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement et John les a suivis de son plein gré.

\- Pourquoi refuserait-il de rentrer dans ce cas ? Sherlock commença à paniquer. Je suis son ami. Nous sommes amis. Il ne partirai pas sans rien me dire.

\- Mais avec ce que vous dites, vous et madame Hudson tout semble indiquer que John est parti de son plein gré avec ces gens et qu'il refuse de revenir, conclus Molly inquiète. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Cette option n'était pas envisageable pour le sociopathe. Son seul ami ne souhaitait plus le voir et lui cachait tant de secrets. Son cœur devint tellement douloureux qu'il en oublia toutes les autres souffrances de son corps. Sa gorge se resserra et devint sèche. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. Ses mains devinrent moites. La seule idée de ne plus jamais revoir le médecin était tellement douloureuse pour lui. Il ne pouvait l'envisager, pourtant Molly avait raison, tout montrait que John ne souhaitait plus revoir le détective. Cependant Sherlock n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car inconsciemment il savait que la perte de son colocataire le mènerai à son autodestruction.


End file.
